


Perfect

by nevertickleasleepingniffler



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertickleasleepingniffler/pseuds/nevertickleasleepingniffler
Summary: Six months after the Paris events, Tina finds herself in the middle of the Amazon forest searching for a brilliant man with messy hair and a suitcase full of magical creatures. With all the miscommunication between them, is it too late for them to be together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr page, this is the first-ever fanfic that I've ever posted so please be nice to me.  
Also English is not my native language so there might be some mistakes and I apologize in advance.  
Nothing much just my headcanon of what happens after the events in Paris.  
Enjoy!

Tina mentally cursed herself when she heard the crunching sounds of dried leaves under her boots. She slowly made her way towards a large tree while keeping a mental note to make sure to transfigure her workaday shoes with something more appropriate for a trip in the forest. It has been two weeks since she received a very official-looking letter from the Ministry of Magic bearing the signature of one Mr. Scamander, which happened to slightly disappoint her when she found out that the letter comes from a different Scamander than the one she is expecting. He was asking her to meet him by noon on that same day by floo network that he already arranged for her with the Department of Magical Transportation. She raised an eyebrow upon reading the letter, confused by the secrecy and urgency of such a request. She was more surprised when she found out that the man even asked for a month of personal leave on her behalf prior to sending the letter, and that it was approved by Madam Picquery herself.

Six months passed since the incident at the Lestrange Mausoleum in Père-Lachaise. Six months passed without any sort of correspondence from _her_ Mr. Scamander and she couldn’t help but wonder and worry. Newt graciously offered his home to her and the others after they left Hogwarts to meet Professor Dumbledore, showing them the wonders of his basement and even introducing them to his doe-eyed assistant Bunty, who seemed to have had a penchant for staring at Newt for too long. But after few days of getting reacquainted with each other, Newt disappeared just right after Leta’s memorial, explaining that there is an important trip he needed to do for the second edition of his book. She felt disappointed and hurt – he was to leave her again after everything they’ve been through, but she went through it and focused all her energy on helping both Jacob and Theseus get back to their feet.

Jacob maintained his usual cheery self, preparing their meals and creating a new recipe for his bakery. Newt reminded him multiple times that he doesn’t need to fuss over them since he is his guest, but he refused. _“Just take it as my way of saying thank you for what you did for me back in New York, and of course for letting me stay.”_ Jacob would continue his work in his kitchen and even allowing Bunty to help him from time to time, but Newt would just look at him as if he _knew_.

Some nights Tina would find herself awake searching for a glass of water to quench her thirst and then she would hear it – Jacob’s stifled sobs as he fervently prayed for Queenie’s safety and return. He usually speaks as if Queenie is with him, listening to his every word as he reminded her of all the times they spent together and all their plans, but there are times when he would simply sob and ask her _why_… She felt guilty overhearing this, telling herself that she didn’t mean to intrude on his privacy, but she couldn’t help but think to herself – _what if Queenie doesn’t come back?_

_No_. She told herself every time. _She will be back – she has to. She must be with the man she loves…_

Then she would spend the rest of the night remembering Jacob and her sister’s last words to her before she left their apartment, her tears, and sobs muffled by her pillow. She would be pretending that nothing is wrong once the sun comes up, but this time Newt’s stare lingers at her direction as if he _knew_.

Theseus felt like a shadow of the man that he was after Leta’s death – or so she thought. She doesn’t really know him other than him being Newt’s brother given that the younger Scamander refused to tell her anything else about his war-hero brother. They spent their days drinking coffee together in the morning and eating the hearty breakfast that Jacob prepared before they strolled towards the underground headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. She had to report to him temporarily while staying in London, answering to inquiries for the investigation of Grindelwald’s escape while processing her and Jacob’s return to America. It even astonished her that Theseus fought tooth and nail against MACUSA’s insistent demand for Jacob to be obliviated arguing that the No-Maj is essential for their mission if they were to rescue her sister Queenie. _“He is the reason why Miss Goldstein joined Grindelwald’s cause and it would only make sense that she would be back to get him – that’s our opportunity. To have him forget everything and her cause would only make us lose that opportunity.”_

She was grateful for his help especially when MACUSA stopped hounding them about Jacob but felt ever so guilty when she confessed to him that her sister is a _Legilimens_, which means setting a trap for her would prove to be a tad bit difficult. But Theseus nodded at her quietly as if he understood her – that she only wanted to protect her sister the way he used to protect Newt and for the first time she felt a connection with the older Scamander. Which is why she felt great disappointment when instead of seeing Theseus by the docks during the morning of her departure, she found his owl waiting for her bidding his farewell to her and telling her that they will see each other soon enough. And true to his words, here they are together in an Amazonian forest six months later searching for a certain magizoologist.

“Hey, Goldstein.”

Tina snapped out of her reverie when she heard the urgency in Theseus’ hushed voice. She blinked fast, blinded by the sunlight staring at her through the canopy of trees.

“Oh, sorry.”

“Are you alright?” he whispered, his clear blue eyes watching her intently.

“Yes. I’m sorry – it must have been the heat.”

“Are you sure? We can stay here for a bit if you’d like.”

Tina noticed that Theseus has been overly protective of her ever since they started their trip. She disregarded it, of course, telling herself that it might have been his nature given that he is an Auror, but something tells her that it might have been for Newt. It’s as if Theseus doesn’t want his brother to bear the pain of losing someone close to him the way he did with Leta. They froze when they heard explosions coming from the part of the forest a few feet in front of them.

“Mercy Lewis” Tina quickly pulled her wand and raced forward. 

“Goldstein!”

Tina hastily made her way through the haze of trees, both heart and mind racing when they heard another loud crashing sound from where the explosion took place. She cursed when her foot got caught in a dead branch, sending her almost flying to the ground. Theseus called out to her, his footsteps quickening in his efforts to reach her as soon as possible. She could feel his hand tremble as he helped her up, scanning her for injuries.

“Goldstein – Tina – look at me.”

She stared at him and for the first time, she could see the sympathy and concern in his azure eyes. “Theseus – “

“He’ll be alright. Trust me.”

Theseus gave her a tentative smile and she nodded absently. She needed to focus and stop acting like an idiot. Newt could be anywhere inside the forest and Merlin forbid he might even need rescuing. Theseus asked for her help because he knows she is capable, and it would be unfair for him if she was to show him otherwise. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when something – someone suddenly jumped out of a bush behind her.

Tina immediately raised her wand before taking in her appearance – her auburn hair was disheveled from its braid; her face and dress were covered in dirt.

“Wait, _you_?” the girl stared at her, emerald green eyes widening with recognition.

“Don’t move!” Tina managed to say despite her confusion. Their eyes met and she couldn’t help but notice that her eyes reminded her a bit of –

“Newt!” Theseus exclaimed beside her. His voice tinged with relief upon seeing his brother emerge from the bushes. Newt’s hair is slightly more tousled than usual, wearing only a dress shirt that seems to be trying it’s best to be free from his braces, and his trousers which are covered in dirt.

“Theseus! A- and Tina?”

Tina felt like the world suddenly stopped. As if time itself froze and all she could hear was the loud beating of her heart. Theseus instinctively enveloped his brother into one of his bone-crushing hugs. She could see Newt blushing furiously as he returned the embrace, avoiding her eyes out of sheer embarrassment of displaying such affections in front of her.

“What are you doing here?” Newt’s eyes darted between her and Theseus. He stared at her face as if he had to convince himself that they are really in front of him, that they are not just a figment of his imagination.

“I – I’m –”

They all dropped to their knees when they heard curses blasting off the trees around them combined with expletives that Tina is not familiar with. Sparks started to fly about them, and she ducked her head to avoid getting hit.

“Bloody pirates. They are here collecting creatures you see –”

“Newt! Not a good time!” the girl tugged his arm and Newt nodded. She scooted closer to him, her face merely a breath away from Newt’s and Tina felt something _twist_ painfully.

“Merlin’s beard!” Theseus sighed and parried one spell that almost hit him. He must’ve hit someone because Tina heard a particularly loud grunt following a dull thud a few feet from them.

“We have to go.” Newt grabbed the girl by her waist and offered Tina his other arm.

“Where are we going?”

“Trust me. I’ve got you, Tina.”

She swore under her breath, casting a protective spell over them before grabbing Theseus by his arm.

\---

Tina groaned when she finally felt the ground beneath her. For some reason, Newt apparated on what seems like a tree branch that is clearly not built to support all their weight and they all fell onto the riverbed beside the tree. She glanced around her while trying to move her body to check for injuries.

“I’m sorry. I sort of forgot where I wanted to go, and we ended up here.” The girl beside her shot them an apologetic look.

“It’s alright this is perfect. They wouldn’t expect us to be here.” Newt quickly got up and held the girl by her elbow to support her. Both soaking wet.

“Everyone alright?” Theseus stood up, offering his arm to Tina who gladly accepted it. He sighed and mumbled a spell to dry off their clothes.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“This was one of the places where we set our camp before. Don’t worry, those men won’t find us.” Newt flashed her a timid smile.

Tina glanced at her surroundings once again. Trees lined up on either side of the river, but she could her a loud splashing sound not far from them which could have been a drop from a waterfall nearby. Newt started enchanting his protective spells around them after he’s done drying off his and the girl’s clothes.

“Are you saying that we’ll be camping on a _river_?” Theseus asked incredulously.

“Of course not.” The girl answered. “_Revelio_.”

The ground suddenly started shaking and a path appeared beside a tree revealing a gigantic stone rising from the earth. Tiny cracks appeared on its side and the girl tapped it before it expanded to a tiny cave. Newt motioned for them to follow him. He planted his case inside the cave before opening the latch and climbing down while cooing to his creatures.

“It’s fine, you can go first.”

Tina was about to lecture the girl about safety is given their current circumstance, but she was surprised when she started enchanting additional wards for the case. She shrugged and followed Theseus down Newt’s case. It has been six months since she last saw the inside of Newt’s suitcase, but it never failed to amaze her. She was instantly greeted by Dougal who climbed on her shoulders the moment she stepped off the ladder. She scanned her surroundings, taking in the familiar scent of the various habitats that Newt created using his magic and feeling the warm glow of the artificial sunset.

“Would you like some tea? I’m sorry we don’t have coffee _yet_.” Newt waved his wand effortlessly and the kettle started boiling water on its own, his teapot and teacups started washing and drying themselves before lining up on top of his workbench.

“That would be lovely. Would you mind introducing us to your companion as well?” Theseus asked eyeing the girl beside him.

“Oh, er, yes. My apologies this is –”

“Elizabeth Scamander. I’m Newt’s wife.” The girl smiled sweetly, and Theseus’ eyes are so wide as if they’re about to burst out of his skull.

Tina’s blood suddenly went cold. _Wife_?

“Ellie” Newt shot her a reproachful look.

“Fine. I’m not his wife _yet_.” Ellie winked and shot a meaningful look at Tina.

“Would you mind checking if the salamanders would like their new home?”

“I’d be happy to.” Ellie smiled leaving the three of them in silence as she walked through the door.

“You have a _wife_?” Theseus asked looking dumbfounded as ever.

“She’s my assistant,” Newt said, turning to the teapot which started pouring their tea in their respective teacups.

“She seems too young to be joking about being married to _you_.”

“I know, brother. I’ll remind her _again_.”

“Again?” Theseus raised an eyebrow and glanced at Tina who is quietly sipping her tea. Their eyes met for a moment and she could see something akin to pity in his eyes. She ignored it and continued sipping the scalding hot tea.

“I- It’s just a habit of hers to throw off strangers.”

“Right.”

“Anyway, what brings you here?” Newt waved his wand again, his cupboard opened, and biscuits started floating from the tin can.

“We’re here for you,” Theseus answered then sipped his tea. He stared at the biscuits as they started lining themselves up in a plate.

“I would’ve already guessed that.”

“You see we received a report that a certain wizard is searching for something in South America. A _creature_.”

“And you think it has something to do with me?” Newt sighed.

“We have reason to believe that _that_ is the case, Mr. Scamander,” Tina said trying to sound cool and distant. Newt looked at her as if pondering the change in her tone. _This_ _is just a mission._ She thought to herself. _It’s none of your business if he’s out here in the middle of nowhere with a beautiful girl pretending to be his wife!_

“I don’t see why Grindelwald would be out here looking for me.”

Theseus took a small envelope from the pocket of his coat and placed it on the table. Newt stared at it, watching closely as his brother started tapping its corners revealing a heavily concealed folder. The older Scamander started perusing through it casually.

“Some of his _acolytes_ were seen around Rio, asking for a man with a _suitcase_.”

“That could have been anybody.” Newt chuckled, avoiding their gaze.

“Merlin’s beard, Newt! You were the first one to capture him _and_ you own a case full of magical creatures that he can use as a weapon for his cause.” Theseus stared at his brother. “Surely that’s a good enough reason for you?”

“He can’t use my creatures, Theseus.”

“How can you be so sure?” she started towards Newt forcing him to look at her. His eyes widened with the sudden connection and he quickly shifted his gaze to her collar.

“I- I’m –”

“Your creatures adore you – loves you, and Grindelwald knows how to use that. Do you really think your creatures wouldn’t do his bidding if it was your life at risk?”

Newt’s gaze dropped to the teacup in his hand, breathing in deeply. Of course, he already thought about it and considered the possible implications, but he couldn’t leave. He would be in danger if he stayed here but it would be disastrous to bring _her_ to London…

“Newt, we have to go back to London. We have to make sure that you and your creatures are safe.” Theseus looked at him, his eyes almost pleading.

“I- I still have a few weeks here for my book, Theseus. Please I –”

“Funny you should mention that.” Theseus closed the folder rather forcibly. “I spoke to your publisher.”

“You – what?”

“Mr. Worme told me that his company did not fund your trip here in Brazil. That you came here on your own.”

“I – Theseus –”

“Care to explain to us, dear brother?” he stared at Newt with such intensity that Tina almost failed to see what they really were – hurt. Theseus was _hurt_.

She looked at Newt who started fidgeting with his thumb looking like a little boy who was caught sneaking a _nundu_ to his bedroom. She wondered just how many times Theseus saw his brother in this state. When Newt bid her his farewell all those months ago, he used his publisher as an excuse to leave which made it quite surprising for her when Theseus told her a few weeks ago that Newt failed to contact his publisher and the Ministry after going on a trip to South America where the vast majority of reports of Grindelwald’s meetings are coming in. _“It’s Mr. Worme you see.”_ He said shifting on his footing and staring at her foot. _“He said – well, he thought that it would make sense if we were to prepare for the second edition of my book given the reception that we are receiving.”_

“Newt –” Tina started, but Newt shook his head.

“I am so sorry, Theseus. I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have left you in such a state.” Newt sighed. “You must be deeply hurt after…”

“Oh, you think?” Theseus laughed mockingly and Tina flinched. “Where were you when I _needed_ you, brother?”

“Theseus –”

“How could you be so selfish? Merlin –” he whispered and let out an exasperated sigh. “I _needed_ my brother, Newt.”

Silence fell over the room as the weight of Theseus’ words dawned on them. Tina knew he was hurting but hearing him say those words… she swallowed hard when she felt a lump in her throat in her efforts to fight back her tears.

“I only did it because I wanted to get away from it all.” Newt said quietly. “Leta… she doesn’t deserve to die like that, but she doesn’t deserve being remembered like that either – mourned by those people who didn’t even care about her when she was still alive.”

Theseus stared as his brother, tears threatening to spill as he bit his lower lip to stifle his sob.

“Hey, Newt! You should see this –” Ellie paused when she saw their grief-stricken faces. “Newt?”

“Are the salamanders alright?”

“Er, yes, but are you?” she asked.

“I was just tired.” Newt gave her a watery smile. Dougal, who was with Tina the entire time, approached him and pulled him by his arm.

“Newt –” Tina started towards him.

“You must be tired too.” He said while looking at the demiguise, gathering the creature in his arms. “Come on, off to bed.”

Theseus turned away while discreetly wiping his tears away. He caught Ellie staring at him before following Newt out of his shed.

\---

_“Miss Goldstein?” _

Tina’s head snapped up when she heard a quiet voice behind her while she’s sitting on one of the twin beds situated in the room behind Newt’s shed. Ellie stood before her holding a tray of cocoa with the mugs stirring themselves. She looks so lovely with the waves of her long auburn brown hair flowing about her nightgown. Tina smiled when she remembered how amazed Jacob was when she brought him and Newt cocoa once. She should send him an owl tomorrow to inform him that they’d found Newt.

“It’s Tina.” She corrected.

“Oh, er, I brought you some cocoa.”

Tina thanked her and took a sip at her mug quietly after she motioned for Ellie to sit beside her. She slowly glanced about the room which is undeniably _Newt_. It is a small room painted in a faded color of white with walls haphazardly lined up with shelves of books, various specimens, and sketches of some of the creatures that he encountered. A couple of books were stacked on top of the bedside table with a knitted toy that looks like a _niffler_ enchanted to scratch its face every now and then. After changing into her nightclothes earlier, she opened the book on top of the pile out of curiosity only to blush furiously when she found her photo – the one Newt showed to her when they were in the Ancestral Records Room in Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France.

After leaving his shed that afternoon, Newt spent his time by his creature’s enclosure devoid of any human contact other than Ellie. _“He must’ve been looking after the salamanders. We just rescued them you see… he might be a little worried.”_ She said when Tina asked her what Newt was doing. Ellie was the one who accommodated them instead, preparing their food after she let them have a hot bath and cleaning up their room for them to use it for the night. She also fussed over Newt, bringing him food by the enclosure. _“I had to remind him to eat every time.”_ The young girl sighed earning a solemn smile from Theseus.

“You must be very tired,” Ellie said while conjuring a barrier between the two beds. Tina stared at her blankly as if confused and the young girl shrugged.

“It would be awkward to see your boss sleeping.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Ellie smiled. “But you might want to use a _silencing charm_ on him if in case he snores.”

Tina chuckled at the idea and asked. “Does _he_ snore?”

“I have no idea. I sleep before him and wakes up after him.”

“Oh.”

An awkward silence filled the room and Tina can see Theseus slipping through the door in the corner of her eyes. The tray of cocoa floated towards him and he took the mug looking astounded.

“Newt tells me you came here for him.” Ellie stared at her wand. She turned it over her palm, absently tracing its intricate carvings with her delicate fingers.

“Yes. _Mr. Scamander_ – Newt might be in danger a-and we need to bring him back to London.”

“And he said no?”

“Yes, he did.” Tina sighed. “These Scamander men are awfully stubborn.”

“I know.” Ellie agreed, biting her lower lip as if remembering something about Newt. Tina shifted her gaze uncomfortably away from her. Newt claims that this girl is not his wife, but then what are they exactly?

_It doesn’t matter._ She snapped at herself. _This is only a mission and you shouldn’t care whatever it is that they have. _

“I could probably help you with that.”

“What?” Tina asked nervously. Did she just voice that thought out loud?

“Convince him to come home. I think I could help you.” Ellie said.

“Really?”

“Of course! Anything for Newt.” She mused. “When I met him, I thought he was just here to study the creatures. But then he’s stayed longer than he should, and I guess it’s time for him to face whatever or whoever it is that drove him away.”

“Thank you, Ellie. We really appreciate that.” Tina smiled. She took Ellie’s hand and squeezed it gently.

“Perhaps the day after tomorrow? We still have one smuggler camp to raid and I don’t think Newt will leave without checking it out.”

“Of course.”

“You should rest now. I’ll go check what Newt’s doing.” Ellie stood up and waved her wand.

“Alright. Goodnight.”

The mugs started floating back to the tray and followed Ellie as she walked through the door. A final wave of her wand and the lights were extinguished leaving both Tina and Theseus staring at the ceiling in the dark.

\---

Tina found herself awake again in the middle of the night; she quietly slips out of her bed and tiptoed outside to get a glass of water. She was about to go back to bed when something caught her eye and she froze.

No matter what she tells herself, she couldn’t stop the _twist_ in her chest when she saw Ellie and Newt sleeping together in a hammock by the occammy’s enclosure with their arms wrapped around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt tries to deal with heartbreak and impending rejection in the face of a fiery dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Chapter 2 is up! Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed my work!  
Originally posted on my tumblr page, this is the first-ever fanfic that I've ever posted so please be nice to me.  
Also English is not my native language so there might be some mistakes and I apologize in advance.  
Nothing much just my headcanon of what happens after the events in Paris.  
Enjoy!

Newt sighed while watching the artificial sun slowly rising from the horizon inside his suitcase. He’s sitting by the occamy’s nest with Dougal and he could hear his creatures stirring about in their enclosures, greeting Ellie enthusiastically as she tends to them one by one. He woke up early feeling rather refreshed, thanks to the sleeping draught that Ellie brewed for him last night before she tucked him beside her in his hammock. The young witch seemed to have guessed that he’s having trouble sleeping after a tiring day at the forest and knowing that a certain raven-haired witch is sleeping on _his_ bed. She even offered to do the feeding rounds this morning giving him some time to _think_.

He shook his head and crossed his legs beneath him before he continues to weave the occamy’s new nest. _Did she ever lose sleep for him too?_ He wonders. _Why would she?_ Another voice in his head asked mockingly. _Why would she when she has a dashing Auror at her side? _

He didn’t know what exactly hurt him more – Leta’s sudden death or the sight of Tina with another man during the memorial. He closed his eyes when the memory suddenly started flooding back to him. He was sitting beside Theseus; his brother was quiet and solemn for once since the events in Père-Lachaise allowing him the chance to shift his attention to the throng of people entering the Lestrange mansion. He felt nauseous knowing how most of these people despised Leta when they were growing up and seeing them here now… Newt shook his head in dismay. He glanced back at Theseus whose eyes are now fixed on Leta’s portrait in front of them.

_“Would you like me to get you anything, Theseus?” _

_“Firewhiskey.” _

_“It’s too early for firewhiskey –”_

_“I don’t care, Newt.” Theseus snapped at him; voice slightly louder that it earned them a few concerned glances around them. _

_“Alright, just – just wait for me here.” He sighed. _

Newt swiftly made his way through the crowd, pondering what sort of drink would calm his and Theseus nerves when he saw _her_. His breath hitched in his throat when he laid his eyes on her – dressed in a modest black dress that falls just below her knee; her creamy complexion a beautiful contrast to the darkness of her clothes. He spotted her mother’s necklace dangling in her graceful neck disappearing by the valley of her breasts and he felt his mouth went dry. She turns her head around as if looking for someone, her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment and her hair swaying softly in the wind. For a moment he thought that she is looking for him, but he froze in his place when he saw a tall figure approach her and kiss her cheek. Tina smiled at the man as he took her hand in his while Newt’s veins started to run cold. Something _twists_ painfully in his chest before he quickly turned to the direction of the mansion’s dining hall, avoiding everyone’s curious glances while breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself down. _Firewhiskey it is._ He thought bitterly.

“A sickle for your thoughts, brother?”

Newt flinched and dropped the nest causing the occamies to squeak at him disapprovingly. Even Dougal started to wander away from him. “Bloody hell, Theseus!”

The auror chuckled softly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Newt makes a noncommittal sound before reaching for the nest. He continued weaving it, ignoring his brother who sat beside him, watching him intently. He avoided Theseus that morning knowing that he hasn’t forgiven him for abandoning him right after he lost his fiancée.

“Newt about last night –”

“Theseus, please –”

“– I’m sorry.” 

Newt’s eyes were impossibly wide when he met his brother’s gaze. Theseus is _sorry_. He is apologizing to _him_.

“I know, I know. I’ve always been – never mind that, Newt. I just – I’m scared for you.” Theseus bit his lip as he gathered his thoughts. “You have no idea how I felt when – when I got the report that Grindelwald is here looking for you.”

“I told you, Theseus –”

“No, Newt. Listen to me.” Theseus sighed. “I already lost someone I love because of Grindelwald, and I’m not going to let him take you too. I can’t lose _you_. I can’t lose my brother, Newt.”

Newt felt his throat constrict when a surge of emotion washed over him. He knew that Theseus went through a lot of trouble for having an _eccentric_ brother like him which forced him to try to push him away in return – to free him from all the humiliation and embarrassment of being associated with him yet Theseus never ceased to show him just how much he cared.

He glanced at his brother. This time it’s his turn to show him just how much _he_ cared. “You will not lose me, Theseus. I promise you.”

The older Scamander nodded, staring into the horizon as if he just realized that the sun is already shining on them. Newt is still contemplating whether he should initiate an embrace with him or not when Theseus tugged his arm. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful this place is? You really did an amazing job creating these.” Theseus smiled, his eyes scanning the enclosures around them.

“Oh. T-thank you.” He lowered his gaze, hiding under his messy fringe.

“When will you go back to London?”

“Er, not quite sure, brother. I told you I still have a few things to do here.”

“Then perhaps I could stay with you.”

“W-what?”

“I could stay with you. Make sure that you and your creatures are safe from Grindelwald.” Theseus said coolly.

“Y-you really don’t have to do that –”

“Is it because of _her_?”

“What?” Newt asked, more astounded than ever.

“I don’t know, Newt. Is it Tina? I saw the way you look at her yesterday.” He paused and scratched his chin. “But then you might need to clear things up with her about that Ellie business…”

“That is ridiculous! Why would you think –? I mean, you know I would never –” Newt swallowed thickly searching for a plausible explanation. He could feel the heat creeping up to his cheeks.

“Don’t bother, Newt. Just talk to her and address that _erumpent_ in the room.”

“There is absolutely _nothing_ for us to talk about, Theseus. Besides my relationship with Ellie is none of your concern.”

“So, _you_ have a relationship with Ellie?” Theseus arched his eyebrow as if studying him.

“No, not like – anyway, I don’t think Tina even cares. She doesn’t even talk to me _anymore_.”

“I’m sure that’s just the tip of the dungheap. Go talk to _her_.” Theseus nodded his head towards the direction of his shed.

Newt sighed. “Perhaps another time.”

“Don’t wait too long, Newt. You wouldn’t want to end up like me.”

\---

“Newt?”

Newt paused from brushing the leucrotta’s teeth. He slowly gathered himself from its mouth and turned to see Ellie standing before him with her emerald green eyes staring at him curiously. He straightened himself with a quick cleaning spell while stepping away from the creature which sauntered towards the food that he prepared for it nearby.

“Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

“Of course. Let me just check on the _mooncalves_ before we go.” Newt walked past her and into his shed to obtain the eyedrops he brewed for the creatures.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am. Why are you asking?”

“Because that would be the third time that you’ll be checking on them and you just fed Thomas here twice this morning.” Ellie stepped closer to the leucrotta which abandoned its food and started nuzzling her. She picked up the meat to offer it back to the creature and it happily resumed eating.

“Oh. That would explain the meat on his teeth.” He chuckled and scratched his head self-consciously.

“What’s going on, Newt? If you’re not feeling well, we could always do this tomorrow.”

“No, I-I’m fine. Really.”

“Newt.” She pulled him closer, raising a hand on his cheek as she stared at him intensely. He forced himself to look back just as deeply to convince her, but they both know that he’s lying.

Merlin knows he’s been distracted ever since they had breakfast. After spending some time with Theseus, Newt finally asked his brother to go back to his shed with him so he can have their breakfast. They found Tina writing a letter by his worktable, which she transfigured to a proper dining table while Ellie is busy cooking their meal. She looked up to them and gave them a silent nod before sipping her tea.

“Oh. You’re back. Just give me a few minutes.” Ellie smiled at him before waving her wand. A teacup started floating in front of them and the teapot started pouring tea. He glanced at Tina who is now writing at the back of the envelope and he felt his blood run cold when he read the name of the recipient – _Achilles Tolliver._

“Is it possible for us to send an owl from here?” she asked.

“Er, yes, but I would have to lift some enchantments first.”

“Good. I would need to send an owl to Jacob. He would be glad to know that you’re alright, _Mr. Scamander_.” Tina gestured to the two envelopes she settled on her lap. A quick wave of her wand sent the parchment and ink back to where she found them in his drawer.

“Oh, so you’re the one looking after him?”

“Somebody has to. Not everyone can afford to have assistants, _Mr. Scamander_.”

“I-it’s Newt.” He murmured.

“What?” she asked.

“Call me Newt. Mr. Scamander sounds so…” he looked at her but quickly averted his gaze when their eyes met. _Cold. Formal._ He continued in his mind and sighed. He could see Ellie looking at him over her shoulder and smiling tentatively as if she could actually read what was on his mind. Theseus doesn’t seem to notice as he settled beside Tina, discussing their next course of action.

Their plates soon floated about them filled with a generous helping of bacon, eggs, and toast. Newt chose to sit as far from Tina as possible, hoping that he would be quiet enough to render himself invisible throughout the meal. Ellie sat between them, her gaze shifting between the two as if she’s trying to read them. They started to eat their meal quietly until Theseus wiped his mouth with a napkin before turning to Tina.

“Perhaps I could arrange for your travel back to America as soon as we’re finished today.”

Newt stared at Tina through his messy fringe, wishing she wouldn’t notice. _She’ll be back in America?_ He thought to wonder if a certain blonde wizard will be waiting for her by the docks. _Is that why she’s writing him a letter?_

“No, Theseus. I can arrange that for myself once we’ve brought Mr. Sca- _Newt_ –” Tina cleared her throat. “– back to London.”

“Oh. We’re going home?” Ellie turned to him, her inquisitive eyes staring at him questioningly.

“Er –”

“Not yet, Ellie. But perhaps once you’re done with your business here…?” Theseus took a bite of his bacon while watching his brother as he fidgets uncomfortably in his seat.

“Perhaps.” Newt lowered his eyes to his plate, feeling their lingering gaze on him. He fervently prayed they would start talking about anything else other than _him_. He quietly took a bite of the scrambled eggs as he started reciting the entire chapter of his book on his mind to distract himself.

“Then we should probably get going. I still owe _Achilles_ a drink –” Tina paused when Newt suddenly coughed as he choked on a mouthful of eggs upon hearing her say _his_ name. Theseus waved his wand to conjure a glass of water for him and he murmured his thanks.

“So sorry…”

They fell into an awkward silence for a moment and Newt could feel the heat on his cheeks. He cursed himself for feeling much more insecure ever since he saw _him_ at Leta’s memorial, but he couldn’t help it. But he knows that he must try to calm himself – at least while _she_ is around. Ellie turned to Tina in her hopes of diverting her attention.

“You will be bringing your – er, _friend_ for a drink? Perhaps you can go to the Three Broomsticks with him? I heard their butterbeer is amazing!”

“Butterbeer sounds perfect but I think he already made some arrangements.” Tina glanced at Newt and for a second he thought he saw something akin to regret in her eyes before she shifted her attention back to her plate.

“Newt tells me they also have an ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley. You can probably visit that too.” Ellie mused.

“I’ll ask him if he would like to try it.”

“Your _friend_ is in London?” Newt asked quietly.

“Yes. Achilles went to London a few days after Theseus and I left for Brazil. He said I should’ve told him that I was leaving so he could join us. He wanted to be here but since we’re moving a lot, I figured it would be better to let him stay at the Ministry and act as our envoy instead.” Tina avoided his gaze, trying her best to keep her attention to her meal while answering his question.

“That is better _indeed_.” Ellie winced and sipped her tea.

“He would be ecstatic once we’re back. Can you imagine how hard it is to be away from –” Theseus faltered lifting his gaze to his brother who was equally mortified. Newt doesn’t need to hear the rest of his words to understand what his brother is implying. He avoided his eyes and drank the tea in his cup wishing it has something _stronger_.

He quickly stood up and murmured his thanks to Ellie before hastily leaving his shed, saying some outlandish excuse before any of them could say anything.

“I am so sorry I mentioned butterbeer.”

Newt blinked. Ellie is still holding his cheek while watching him as he woolgathered. Something glistened in her eyes and she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him in her efforts to comfort him.

“_Bugger_… you don’t have to apologize, Ellie.”

“But I want to.”

“It’s not your fault.”

He sighed and held her in his arms. The fault is entirely his and there’s no one else to blame. If only he tried hard enough to have his travel ban lifted, then perhaps… Newt shook his head while tightening his embrace around Ellie. _No_. He thought. Even if he was able to have his travel ban lifted, he doubts that it would make any difference. He should’ve sent her an owl to explain his predicament, but even so, he doesn’t think she’ll read any of his letters after reading that rubbish in _Spellbound_. He could feel another headache starting to form when he remembered Queenie’s words _“Newt Scamander with fiancée, Leta Lestrange; brother, Theseus; and unknown woman… well, see, Teen read that, and she started dating someone else. He’s an Auror. His name’s Achilles Tolliver.” _

“I still think she’s here to win you back.”

Ellie pulled away from him just to look into his eyes, her arms still wounded around his waist.

“Ellie –”

“You should have seen her face when you left this morning.”

“Ellie you don’t have to –”

“No, Newt listen. She loves you. She’s –” Ellie paused.

“Newt?”

They quickly stepped away from each other when they saw Tina standing behind them. She’s already changed into her leather coat which seems a bit inconvenient since they are going to walk through the forest, but Newt kept his opinion to himself. She looks somewhat indifferent as if ignoring the fact that she’s seen them wrapped around in each other’s arms. 

“Theseus and I are wondering if we can go now. I still have a letter to send you know.”

“Oh, yes. So sorry. We just finished checking the creatures.” He nodded at Ellie who hastily went up the suitcase’s ladder to check the area. Both of them fell silent as they watched the young witch disappear above them.

“She seems nice.”

“S-she is.”

“Really? I’m glad.” Tina forced a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“I – I’m sure you are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“N-nothing.” Newt bit his lower lip. “I just thought – well, that you would be happy that I – I am happy.”

“Of course, I am _happy_. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Is it because of _him_?”

Newt glanced at her, waiting for her reaction or perhaps for some sort of confirmation from her. _Did you even lose sleep for me the way I did for you? _He could hear the voice in his head again and he would love to hear her answer – to finally receive her inevitable rejection. But Tina stared at him quietly before she took a deep breath.

“Let’s go, Newt.”

\---

Newt closed his eyes and breathed in deeply to savor the crisp scent of trees in the air around him. It has been almost an hour since they stepped out of his suitcase in an attempt to go back to the smuggler’s camp that they found the day before. Ellie pointed out earlier that while it is impossible for the smugglers to still be in the area, they could still find clues about their whereabouts if they use a tracking spell on them. She strolled before the three of them leading their search to which he was truly grateful considering he is awfully distracted by the morning’s events at the moment.

Tina trailed behind him, determined to keep a safe distance between them since they left his suitcase. She barely even spoke another word with him even when he offered her his hand when climbing a particularly steep part of the forest. _Of course, I am happy._ His mind kept on repeating her words. _Why wouldn’t I?_ He sighed.

Hints of sunlight sifted through the trees as they trudged through the woods, the thick underbrush on the forest floor makes it a bit more difficult for them to walk. Newt tipped his head back, appreciating the beauty of the moss and vines creeping up the trunks of the ancient trees. He could still remember the first time he went abroad to research about magical creatures. How he felt like everything around him is enchanted and how he finally found a place where he _belongs_. His gaze flickered at the raven-haired witch behind him and caught her lingering gaze on him.

Tina blushed almost immediately, tripping over a dead branch in her haste to get away from him. Theseus caught her arm before she falls hard onto the forest floor.

“Are you alright, Goldstein?”

“Yes. Sorry. I was _distracted_.”

“Be careful. I wouldn’t want my best auror to get hurt.” Theseus teased and Tina rolled her eyes.

She stole another glance at Newt who seems unperturbed while waiting for her to collect herself. _She seems nice._ Tina winced at the memory of their conversation earlier. _She is. _Is it just her or did he seem dreamier when he said that? She scoffed and Newt momentarily glanced at her direction.

“I’m fine. Let’s just –”

Both aurors froze when they heard the rustling of leaves nearby. Theseus immediately pulled out his wand and Tina glanced about her anxiously.

“Did you hear that?” she asked.

“Must’ve been the _curupiras_. Don’t worry they won’t attack unless they feel like magical creatures are in danger.” Newt said casually. “And do not follow them, otherwise you’ll get lost.”

“Have you ever seen these _curupiras_?” Theseus asked grasping his wand firmly. 

“No, I haven’t which is unfortunate. You see –”

Newt winced when he heard the sharp crack of a twig in front of him and saw Ellie gaping at him.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“Be careful.”

“I don’t think those are _curupiras_, Newt.”

“Why would you –”

Newt held his breath as Ellie carefully parted the bushes in front of her revealing a pair of golden irises staring back at them. The young witch retreated beside him with her mouth agape in awe.

“Merlin’s beard –” Theseus pointed his wand at the creature defensively.

“What is that thing?” Tina asked, pulling out her wand.

“Peruvian vipertooth.” Newt mumbled as he lowered himself to deposit his suitcase on the forest floor, all while staring directly at the dragon’s eyes. He chuckled breathily as he inspected the creature, marveling at its copper-coloured scales as well as the black ridge-markings on its head. He faltered when he saw that one of its horns was severed.

“Newt –” Ellie stepped closer to him.

“Stay back, Ellie.” He said firmly.

Newt stalked closer to the dragon which eyed him curiously. The creature flapped its wings, showing off its sharp claws when he attempted to circle it, clearly asserting its dominance.

“Newt!” Theseus yelled. He’s grasping Ellie’s arm in one hand and his wand on the other.

Ignoring his brother, Newt raised his hands in front of him and nodded at the dragon as if assuring it that he means no harm. His eyes caught the blood on the dragon’s feet which is still stuck in an iron trap.

“Bloody hell.” He murmured and carefully picked his way towards the creature, resolved in freeing it from its trap. _Of course, I am happy._ He shook his head to clear his mind and froze when the dragon growled as if warning him not to step closer. It started flapping its wings again, smoke curling about its nostrils and mouth.

“Mercy Lewis, Newt –” Tina pointed her wand at him, ready to cast a spell if needed.

“It’s fine.” Newt bit his lower lip. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

He attempted to take another step towards the creature, but the dragon suddenly snarled at him and started to breathe fire. Newt quickly jumped out of the way, disapparating a few feet away just in time before the fire consumed him. Tina quickly pulled Ellie and Theseus behind a huge rock when the dragon started towards them. She was about to cast a spell to attack it when Ellie stopped her.

“No! You’ll just aggravate it.”

“What in Deliverance Dane are we supposed to do then?” she snapped.

Tina muttered a string of curses under her breath when the dragon breathed fire in the direction of the rock, a thin sheen of sweat covering her as the heat of the fire started to envelop them. She was about to disapparate when she spotted Newt lunging towards the dragon to distract it. The dragon flapped its wings again and raised its claws, clearly staggered by Newt’s presence before lashing onto him. He was able to raise his arm when the dragon’s claws flashed in a downward arc, slicing through the back of his forearm.

“Newt!” Ellie cried.

“Son of a _bludger_.” Theseus ran past Tina towards his brother who is writhing on the ground.

“No, Theseus!”

Ellie quickly pointed her wand at the dragon. “_Roseoculus!_”

The dragon whimpered as its eyes started to swell shut, teetering on its spot and narrowly missing Newt. Theseus covered his brother with his body and apparated behind Tina who is clearly stunned as she stares at Ellie. Conjunctivitis curse. _Just who is this girl?_ She wondered, gawking at the scene.

“You have to stun it.” Newt murmured through clenched teeth.

“What?” Theseus stared at him in confusion.

“The spell is nearly useless since dragons are generally magic resistant but if it is cast more than once at the same time –”

_“Stupefy!”_ the two witches cast the spell in chorus followed by Theseus who almost dropped his wand in his haste.

The dragon screeched and they had to cast the spell multiple times before it finally fell unconscious on its side. Ellie hastily reached for Newt’s suitcase; murmuring a summoning spell and producing a clay jar in her arm.

_“Reducio” _

Tina watched Ellie cast her shrinking charm on the creature while dousing the flames around them with water from her wand. The young witch carefully picked up the dragon, which is now the size of her palm, and placed it inside the jar before approaching Theseus as he fussed over Newt who appears exhausted and visibly pale as he pressed his other hand on his wound. He gave them a weak smile despite his labored breathing and the cold sweat dampening his messy fringe.

“You idiot. Let me have a look at your arm.” Theseus’ jaw tightened when he saw the deep cut on Newt’s arm. _No wonder we’re so drenched in his blood._ He thought while pressing his hand over it to help stop the blood from flowing. Newt slowly closed his eyes.

“We have to get out of here first.” Tina marched towards the two of them.

“Do you think you can apparate?” Ellie asked, her arms wrapped around his suitcase.

Newt’s eyes fluttered open; his eyes clouded with pain. He opened his mouth to say something, but his words came out in a slur. The pounding on his ears made it difficult to hear what Theseus was saying before he succumbed to darkness as he felt the familiar pull of apparition around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry Tina looks after an injured Newt. I'm so bad with summaries but I promise this one has the fluff everyone is waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
Chapter 3 of Perfect is up! Thank you for everyone who read and liked my fanfic! The next update might take a while so I thought I’ll leave you guys something to warm you up. Originally posted on my tumblr page, it's just my headcanon of what happens after the events in Paris.  
Enjoy!

“Newt? Look at me.”

He licked his lips nervously before meeting Tina’s eyes. He had no idea how long he was unconscious, but he woke up with the stinging sensation of the essence of dittany that Ellie has been applying to his arm. They brought him down to his workshop where they removed his bloodied waistcoat and tattered shirt before attending to his injuries. Tears are streaming down Ellie’s face when their eyes met, and she instantly enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. He glanced over Theseus who was standing by one of his shelves searching for a potion for him. His brother exhaled deeply when their eyes met as if a terrible weight has been lifted off his chest. Tina abandons the set of potions she was looking at and sat beside them, her lips pressed together to stop their trembling. Ellie smiled at him as he wiped her tear-stained cheeks with his thumb then left him for Tina to inspect him.

Newt tried to avert her gaze, but she gently touched his cheek to steady him. His lips parted in surprise with the sudden contact and forced himself to stare at the dark orbs of her eyes when she lit up the tip of her wand to examine his pupils.

“Are you feeling dizzy? Any headache?” she asked.

“No.”

Tina nodded and extinguished her wand. She murmured another spell to check his body for other injuries. He could see the puzzled look on her face when she scanned his features and Newt fought the urge to cover himself. Years spent in the wild earned him tons of scars from rescuing magical creatures, but he never felt this self-conscious. He inhaled sharply when Tina touched a particularly nasty gash running from his left shoulder to his upper chest. It was from a wound that he sustained from saving his nundu years ago. Due to his inexperience at the time, he miscalculated the creature’s disposition resulting in a gaping wound that almost killed him.

_“Ferula.”_

Bandages started to wrap around his arm covering his wound. Ellie conjured a dress shirt for him before resuming her application of murtlap essence in Theseus’ face. It seems that his brother also endured a few cuts and bruises while saving him from the dragon.

“Few minor cuts and bruises, but no broken bones. I should say you are a fortunate man, _Mr. Scamander._”

Newt winced. “T-thank you, Tina.”

“Does your cheek hurt?”

“Er, no –”

She swiftly raised her hand and slapped him _hard_. Newt’s eyes went wide with shock as he stared at her dumbfounded. He could see Theseus and Ellie watching them quietly from the corner of his eyes.

“That was uncalled for.” He muttered.

“That was _completely_ called for, Newt! Are you crazy?”

“Tina –” he froze when she raised a finger to silence him. She was furious. She’s never been so angry in her entire life and she’s not letting him get away with it.

“You could have died, Newt! But then you just had to save that dragon! A _bloody_ dragon!”

“I know – I’m sorry – it was an accident.”

“An _accident_?” she huffed, shaking her head in disbelief. “Is everything just an accident to you, Newt?”

“W-what?” he blinked.

“Setting your creatures loose in New York, being in Paris despite having a travel ban, and now this? Is everything just an accident to you?”

“N- no. I –”

“You were lucky that Ellie knew what she was doing otherwise none of us would be here. Merlin’s beard you’re such a –” Tina froze as if realizing what she almost blurted out.

Newt bit his lip and nodded knowingly. He knows exactly what she was about to say, he’s heard it from everyone his entire life. Trouble. Inconvenience. Annoyance. Freak. The list goes on, she just had to pick a word and be done with it. _You’re such an inconvenience for someone who is supposed to be just a simple mission._ His mind supplied. _Such an inconvenience that I had to be here instead of being with him._

“Goldstein!” Theseus watched her reproachfully.

“You know that’s not what I meant, Theseus,” Tina said.

“No, it’s quite alright.” He swallowed thickly. “She’s right.”

“Newt –” Ellie started towards him, but he shook his head.

“At least tell me that he is fine.”

“It’s a _she_. And yes, she’s fine.”

Ellie motioned for the clay jar sitting atop one of his shelves. He nodded quietly and slowly pulled himself off the worktable. 

“Newt where are you going?” Theseus asked. 

“I just – I need some air.”

“You’re supposed to be resting!”

“I know. I just need to check… make sure they are alright.”

Newt stood up straight to convince his brother even if the movement still pains him. But the physical pain is nothing compared to the pain of knowing that the person he _loved_ the most despised him just like everyone else.

“I’m really sorry, Tina. I didn’t mean to –” he faltered. He sighed and quickly murmured a summoning spell to get the jar before leaving his shed.

—

“What in Merlin’s name is wrong with you? What’s gotten your wand in a knot?” Ellie stood next to Tina, her hands on her hips as she confronted the Auror.

“You know he needed a talking to.”

“Yes, talking to and not have his soul crushed! I wouldn’t come near you with a ten-foot broomstick if I knew you have such a hairy heart!”

Tina scoffed. “Really?”

“Really! A-and to think that all this time I was rooting for you!”

Tina folded her arms in front of her chest, eyes narrowing. It was bad enough that she had to deal with a stubborn magizoologist, now she had to deal with his assistant who may or may not be his lover.

“You were rooting for me?”

“Yes!”

“What exactly are you rooting me for?”

“Are you kidding me? Newt’s been in love with _you_ ever since he met you in New York.”

Theseus spat the water he conjured for himself while listening to the two witches causing them both to glance at him. Tina shook her head. _Unbelievable._

“He’s in love with me?”

“Yes! Very much!”

“How could he sleep with another woman and be in love with me?”

“What?” Ellie looked at her quizzically.

“I saw you two sleeping together last night and hugging each other earlier before we left.”

“Wait, you _slept_ with my brother?” Theseus asked incredulously.

“Of course, I did. But not _that_ way.” She rolled her eyes when she caught Theseus raising an eyebrow. “I have no idea what Newt went through before he met me, but that man is clearly traumatized. He spends most nights either crying or thrashing about in his sleep. At one point, he almost jinxed me because he thought I was this _Grindelwald_.” 

“What?” Tina gasped and she saw Theseus tense when he heard the dreadful name.

“He never told me what his nightmares were, but I always end up sleeping beside him to comfort him or just have him take a dreamless sleep potion if he really couldn’t bear it.” Ellie mused. “Besides, I was only comforting him earlier because you just had to mention your _Achilles_.”

“Achilles?”

“Yes! Newt saw him at the memorial with you. He said he’s gorgeous, but I think that’s just rubbish. He basically left because he couldn’t stand seeing you with another man after his best friend died.” She flashed an apologetic look at Theseus. “I’m really sorry about Leta. Newt told me what happened.”

“So, it really was you?” Theseus watched Tina as she fumbled with the hem of her blouse.

“That is ridiculous.” She chuckled nervously. “He’s never even bothered to write me a letter.”

“Of course, he did!” Ellie puffed in annoyance.

Tina thought the younger witch would hex her when she suddenly pulled her wand out, but instead, she waved it to open a set of locked drawers across the room. Her jaw dropped as she watched hundreds of letters started flying about them. Theseus looked equally surprised and speechless as he surveyed the scene with her.

“He wrote letters to you. More than once every day even before he met me.”

Tina reached out to one of the letters, annoyed at the way her hands are trembling. She inhaled sharply when she saw the date: _March 19, 1927_ – a few weeks after his book was officially published.

“This is…” she paused when she saw the familiar curl of his handwriting. _Dearest Tina_. He’s never penned her name that way before and she could feel her heart skip a beat. She pushed herself to continue reading and ignore the way Ellie and Theseus are watching her. _My book was finally published a few weeks ago and I was wondering <strike>why you never responded</strike> if you’d still want me to deliver it to you in person. I understand you must be terribly busy these days considering you’ve just been reinstated as an Auror…_

She dashed a stray tear that fell on one of her cheeks before reaching for another letter and reading a few lines on it. _It occurred to me that I was a little strong when I expressed my feelings about aurors the last time I wrote to you <strike>perhaps it’s why you stopped writing</strike> and may have offended you, to which I am deeply sorry…_

Tina bit her lip and reached for another letter. _One of my mooncalves gave birth today. Merlin knows how exhausting the vigil was, but I was grateful that she safely delivered her babies. I wish <strike>you were here</strike> you were able to see how magnificent they are…_

“Please don’t tell him that I showed these to you.” Ellie winced.

“That idiot.” Theseus smiled to himself, shaking his head as he examined one of the letters. “I can’t believe he wrote these and not send it to you.”

“It’s not like he didn’t want to. I tried to convince him to send it to you more than once.” Ellie hesitated before handing another letter to Tina. This time the letter was enclosed in a crumpled envelope as if Newt meant to send it and dispose of it at the same time.

“W-what is this?”

“The letter he wrote to you after he left you in London. I have no idea what it says but he’s been having second thoughts about sending it to you and well… he almost did. But then he snatched it away from the owl before the poor thing even started flying.”

“Why didn’t he send all these letters?”

“I asked him the same thing over and over. He told me it would be inappropriate to keep his correspondence with you knowing that you’re with someone else.” Ellie lowered her gaze. “I wanted to send it to you myself, but I guess I was just as terrified as him. I don’t want to see him hurt anymore and I didn’t really know you other than being the woman in the picture –”

“Picture? What picture?” Theseus asked.

Ellie waved her wand once more and Tina’s picture started floating above them – the same picture that Newt showed her in Paris. _It’s just a picture of you from the paper_. Tina blinked at her image as it slowly descended in front of her, memories of that fateful night coming back to her. _But it’s interesting because your eyes in newsprint… see, in reality, they have this effect in them, Tina._ She slowly reached for the picture, hearing his voice in her head as if she was back in that dark room with him. _It’s like fire in water, in dark water. I’ve only ever seen that –_

“He cut it out of a newspaper right after you were reinstated. He always told me that your eyes in the newsprint are quite different in person. It’s like –”

“A salamander’s eyes.” Tina chuckled wetly.

Ellie smiled and wiped the tears that Tina didn’t know were already streaming down her face. “He loves you. He didn’t tell me, but I know. I’ve seen it myself.”

Theseus placed his hands on his pockets, a shadow of a playful grin on his lips. His brother never told him anything about Tina even when he was asking him for help for his travel ban, but he knew that it has to be for something – or someone – very important after seeing the desperation on Newt’s face each time. Tina ignored him and the heat that is slowly creeping up her cheeks embarrassed to have her boss see her in such a vulnerable state.

“I need to talk to him.”

“And what exactly are you going to say to him?”

“That Achilles and I are done.”

Ellie’s eyes widened upon hearing her words, the letters flying around them started falling onto the floor. “What?”

“Achilles saw Newt at the memorial. He knew that we know each other from when he was in New York, but I never really talked about him even after Achilles saw my copy of his book. When he saw him there…I don’t know what he means, but Achilles said he finally understood why I never wanted to talk about Newt and why I never wanted to make it official for us.”

Ellie and Theseus just stared at her for a moment and Tina’s gaze flicked between the two of them. The younger witch suddenly let out a scream of excitement before throwing herself at her. Tina wrapped her arms around her and retreated a bit to support both their weight.

“Sweet Morrigan!” Theseus grinned at her.

“I wanted to tell him, but then I saw the two of you and I thought…”

“Oh! No, no, no. We’re not like that. Newt is my _brother_.” Ellie pulled away from her just a bit. “You have to talk to him. Please, Tina?”

“I will, but I don’t know where he is.”

“He’s probably by the snowy habitat. We expanded the case and added another place for the dragons.”

_“Dragons?”_ Theseus narrowed his eyes. “You have _dragons_ in this suitcase?”

“Yes. Did Newt tell you that? He didn’t? It doesn’t matter!” Ellie seized Tina’s hands tightly her fingers started to go numb. “Go to him! Talk to him now!”

“I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Just kiss and make up! Trust me.”

Tina was still protesting when Ellie pushed her out of the shed. She bit her lip to stifle a laugh after the latter closed the door firmly to prevent her from coming back.

_Here goes nothing._ She thought before picking her way carefully towards the colder part of the menagerie.

— 

Newt chuckled softly when he felt the weight of the dragon’s head on his lap while gingerly stroking its scales. He was nervous about having to approach it so soon after what happened earlier, but he knows that the creature needed help in restoring its vision. He brought the dragon to the forest enclosure he created beside the snowy inclusion of the obscurus he obtained in Sudan years ago. He stifled a laugh when the miniaturized dragon sent sparks his way after he released it from Ellie’s clay jar, trudging begrudgingly at his palm and flapping its minuscule wings. He raised his hand to touch it, but the dragon turned its head to him and tried to snap causing him to snatch his hand away in fear of losing a limb. But after few moments of hesitation, he was able to push it into drinking an oculus potion to help remove the effects of the conjunctivitis curse before flicking his wand to restore it in its original size.

Newt held his breath when the dragon started for him, sniffing him before curling at his feet and purring happily when he pulled its snout towards him. He grunts when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder after Ellie’s whelp wrapped itself around him. She called it _Newton_, supposedly named after him since the creature was the reason why the two of them met in the first place. It was only a few days since he arrived in Brazil when he caught wind of the on-going smuggling of magical creatures around the Amazon forest. He cautiously tracked them down knowing how unsafe confrontations with these wizards could be considering that they are trafficking magical creatures that are classified as dangerous by the Ministry, but he was taken aback when he found her sneaking out a peruvian vipertooth whelp from one of the smuggler’s camps.

_“Don’t move!”_

_Newt froze and stared at the auburn-haired girl in front of him. She’s too young to be a smuggler. He thought at the time as he scanned her features. She glanced about them, wild eyes growing wide with fear while hiding a clay jar behind her skirt. She quickly pulled a weathered wand from her sleeve and pointed it at him threateningly._

_“Who are you and why are you following me?”_

_“Newt Scamander, and you are?”_

_“The famous magizoologist?” Her green eyes sparkled with curiosity as she continued to watch him._

_“Er, yes. Is that a peruvian vipertooth?”_

_He smiled to himself while watching her blush furiously as she frantically turned to look at the clay jar she was hiding behind her, a dragon’s tail dangling from its mouth._

“What are you doing here?”

Tina froze in her tracks when Newt lifted his gaze to meet her eyes. The whelp on his shoulder turned to hiss at the intruder and the dragon on his lap cracks one eye to look at her, puffing in warning before slowly trudging away from him as if inviting her in. The witch blushed profusely, worrying her lower lip as if trying to think of an explanation as to why she was creeping behind him.

“I – I didn’t know that you have another dragon in here.”

“This one’s Ellie’s. She rescued it a few months back. That’s how we met.”

“Oh.” Tina fumbled with the hem of her shirt.

“Did Ellie force you to come here?”

“What? N- no.” she licks her lip nervously. “I came here to apologize.”

“Apology accepted. Now if you wouldn’t mind…”

Newt inhaled sharply while climbing to his feet, dusting off his trousers rather forcefully than necessary. He quickly spun on his heels to deposit the whelp beside the dragon which is now preening the scales under its wings.

“No, Newt. Please…” Tina reached for his arm to stop him. He stopped dead in his tracks, his back turned towards her.

“What is it?”

“I’m so sorry, Newt.”

“I’ve already forgiven you”

“I know you did.” She tugged his arm to look at his eyes to no avail. “I’m so sorry for hurting you. I was just –”

Newt stiffened when he heard the soft sound of her sobs. He slowly turned towards her and caught her wiping the tears streaming down her face.

“Oh, my goodness. I’m so sorry. I must’ve looked like a _dumb Dora_.” She chuckled but her face crumpled once again causing more tears to fall. Newt drew her in an embrace and Tina found herself instantly relaxing in his arms. She wound her arms around him, silent tears falling on the crook of his neck and shoulder as she fought hard to regain her composure. She had no idea how long she’d stayed like that, listening to Newt as he whispered comforting words in her ears and assuring her that everything will be fine. She murmured her thanks to him when she finally calmed down while releasing him from her arms reluctantly. Newt avoided her eyes, slipping his hands awkwardly into the pockets of his trousers.

“A-are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Good. That is… good.” He scratched the back of his neck, scanning their surroundings to look for something – anything to talk about.

“I’m sorry, Newt.”

“Don’t be, Tina.”

Newt stole a glance at her and froze when their eyes met. Her salamander eyes shine beautifully with unshed tears and raw emotions as she stared back at him _lovingly. Lovingly. _Newt swallowed hard and felt her intertwine her fingers into his.

“Newt?”

“Y-yes?”

“Promise me you wouldn’t do that again.”

“Pardon me?” he blinked.

“Promise me you wouldn’t put your life in danger like that again. I-I understand that it is your passion, but –” she hesitated. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Newt stared at her dumbfounded. _I don’t want to see you get hurt. _She doesn’t like it when he’s hurt. _She. Doesn’t. Like. It._ He could feel an inexplicable warmth enveloping him while his heart pounded in his ears. Tina chuckled and raised her hand to brush his fringe away from his eyes.

“I was so scared when I saw you lunge at the dragon like that. Have you forgotten that you are a wizard?”

“Er…”

“Please don’t scare me like that again.” She whispered softly he could barely hear it.

“Tina…”

Newt took a hesitant step forward, but Tina abruptly released him and started pacing about the enclosure. The two dragons eyed her suspiciously. Her brows furrowed while she contemplated _something_.

“Tina?” She paused and swore under her breath. He raised his eyebrow when she suddenly marched towards him, looking at him directly in the eyes.

“I thought I promised _her_ that I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Promised who what?” he asked.

Tina carefully retrieved a piece of parchment from the back pocket of her slacks. Newt stared at it with wide eyes when he saw the familiar-looking envelope with his very own handwriting scrawled all over it. _Why don’t you send it to her? Ellie asked him, probably for a millionth time now. Because it would be inappropriate. He frowned while holding the letter in his hand. It would be inappropriate because she’s already with someone else…_

“Where did you get that?” He tried to snatch the letter, but Tina stretched her hand away from him. She slowly retreated and hid the letter behind her.

“Ellie told me you wanted to send it to me.”

“Bloody hell.” He ran his fingers up his messy hair. He was so sure that he got rid of that letter after wrestling it away from his owl months ago. He just had firewhiskey, hoping to finally numb the pain he’s feeling ever since he left London, but the liquor gave him something he never had before – courage. _What are you doing? Ellie asked. I’m sending it to her. He replied with a clipped tone. Sending the letter? To Miss Goldstein? His hand shook when he heard her name. Tina. He snatched the letter away from the bird which screeched at him reproachfully. What was he thinking? He knew he shouldn’t send the letter because Miss Goldstein is already with someone else…_

“I didn’t read it if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Oh. Then why do you have it?”

“I want you to tell me what’s in it.”

Newt stared at her, feeling his gut clench. He’d finally come to terms with the fact that Tina is with someone else and she could never be with him. But to pour out his feelings for her the way he did in that letter…

“Newt?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No. Tina –” He swallowed hard as he tried to think desperately for any excuse to keep her from knowing what’s in the letter. Tina suddenly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_“My Dear Tina…” _she faltered and glanced at Newt who looked like he was about to be sick. _“… It has been three days since I left London and I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve been at your side. Forgive me –” _he snatched the letter from her hands, looking at her feet while blushing profusely.

“Why didn’t you send it to me, Newt?”

“I don’t want to give you trouble.” He sighed.

“What trouble?”

Tina trod closer to him, looking at him with such wistful expression while waiting for his answer. He sighed deeply before focusing on the letter on his hand.

“I know about _him_… Queenie told me when she ran away with Jacob. I’m sorry for leaving you in London Tina, but I fear that I might lose control if I have to stay there for another minute and see you with Achilles.” He paused to catch his breath before continuing. “I saw you in his arms at the memorial and I thought I’m going to explode. I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to be the one to comfort and hold you, but I know –”

“Achilles and I are done.”

Newt gave out a shaky laugh. “What?”

“Achilles and I are done.” She repeated more firmly.

“Why?”

“Because he’s not you, Newt.”

Tina held her breath as she looked at his face. His lips parted eyes round with pure awe. Newt closed the distance between them in several strides, his hands shot out to touch her cheeks.

“Say that again.” He whispered softly.

“He’s not you, Newt. I –”

She gave a small intake of breath when Newt pressed his lips to hers. His lips are a bit chapped but soft and sweet just like all the promises of their future that his kisses hold. She felt him smile against her when pulled his shirt to bring him closer to her before wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply. His arms closed around her, crushing her hard against him. She knew that Ellie or Theseus might see them any moment now, but she didn’t care. She waited so long for this. She waited so long for _him_.

They are both panting when they parted, their foreheads pressed together as they grinned at each other stupidly.

“That was…”

“Wasn’t it?” She gave him a coy smile and Newt chuckled.

Newt strained her close to kiss her feverishly once again, her soft yielding mouth, her delicate brow, her silky hair. He paused only long enough to gaze at her, his heart swelling with so much love only for _her_.

“I love you.” He said huskily.

Tears glistened in her eyes as she caught his face gently in her hands. “I love you, Newt.”

He was about to lean closer for another kiss when they heard Ellie calling out their names. They immediately sprung apart, avoiding looking at each other’s flushed faces. Tina gingerly released him from her arms, tucking her hands behind her while focusing her gaze at her shoes. Newt sighed trying to suppress his disappointment as he called back.

“In here, Ellie!”

“Oh, there you are!” she beamed at them with a knowing sparkle in her eyes. She approached them carefully and Newton squeaked, flying rather perilously with its lopsided wings towards the younger witch before settling on her shoulder. Ellie laughed when she felt the whelp nuzzling her under her chin.

“How are you little bugger? Did you miss me?” she asked while handing a treat to the creature.

Newt cleared his throat and glanced at Tina before asking, “You were looking for us?”

“Oh, yes.” Ellie slowly reached down to settle the dragon on the ground. “Theseus wants to talk to us. He said it’s something about a report he just got from his informant.”

Tina’s head snapped up, looking at Newt dead in the eyes.

“Grindelwald…”

— 

Newt’s shoulders slumped after listening to what his brother had to say. Back in his shed, Theseus is standing behind the transfigured dinner table staring at the envelope containing the reports of Grindelwald’s movements. A small parchment lies on top of the pile revealing the most recent update that he got from his informant. Tina sat beside him, her hand resting gently atop his hand on his lap. He stared at her fingers while considering things before slowly turning his hand over, intertwining their fingers and giving her hand a soft squeeze. Ellie stood by one of his shelves staring blankly at Theseus with arms folded on her chest.

“So, this _Grindelwald_ is here in South America looking for Newt?” Ellie asked.

“Yes.” Theseus gave out a shuddering breath.

“He’s a powerful wizard, right? Why is he after Newt?”

“Perhaps it’s because Newt has been helping us out in capturing him since New York.” Tina glanced at Newt before continuing. “Newt helped MACUSA in catching him back then with the help of his magical creatures.”

“Not to mention that Grindelwald blatantly threatened him back at Père-Lachaise.” Theseus drummed his fingers on top of the table.

“Do you think it has something to do with Credence?” Tina asked.

“Wait, what is a _Credence_?”

“Credence is the obscurial whom we tried to save in New York but ended up joining Grindelwald’s zealots in Paris. I believe I mentioned him to you before, Ellie.” Newt lifted his gaze to meet hers.

“And you think this Grindelwald is still after Newt even if he’s already got that _idiot_ boy?” Ellie raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll wager he’s after whatever creature my little brother is running after here in the Amazon.” Theseus retreated from the table. “We also have reports of unknown attacks occurring in the rural areas of Brazil that is somehow similar to the attacks in New York before the obscurus was discovered.”

“What does it have to do with me?” Newt asked quietly.

“Well, the attacks seized when a certain eccentric man with a _suitcase_ arrived.” Theseus watched his brother as he fumbled with Tina’s hand. “Grindelwald must’ve been thinking that _you_ have something to do with the subdued attacks.”

“That is ridiculous.” Newt chuckled airily and glanced at Ellie who is now worrying her lower lip. Theseus ran his fingers through his brow looking very frustrated with the recent turn of events.

“We have to get out of here fast. We can apparate –”

“Are you crazy?” Ellie placed her hands on her hips. “Your brother is injured.”

“I know that, but we need to –”

“You know very well that we’re not supposed to apparate when injured, right?”

“Yes, but we already did and nothing bad happened to him.” Theseus nodded in Newt’s direction as if waiting for his validation.

“We just got lucky that nothing bad happened to him that one time, but I’m not up for the task of finding his limbs should he get splinched.”

“That’s not how splinching works –”

“So, we just have to risk losing his limb, then?”

“Bloody hell, of course not! But if that would keep him from dying then so be it!” Theseus started pacing about the room.

“I’d really prefer it if I wouldn’t lose any of my limbs, thank you very much.” Newt attempted to jest, and Tina bit her lip to suppress a smile. He carried her hand to his lips, unaware of the way Theseus and Ellie are staring at them.

“You two kissed, didn’t you?” the younger witch smiled mischievously.

Newt shot her an incredulous look while a hot blush seared Tina’s cheek. They quickly broke apart, avoiding each other’s gazes.

“You sly bastard!” Theseus grinned.

“Aw, they look so cute. Look at them.”

“Will you two focus on the task at hand? We have to plan our escape –”

“Uh-huh. Nice try, _Scamander_. How was it then?” Ellie teased.

“T- that is none of your bloody business, young lady.”

“That means, yes.” Theseus folded his arms, nodding his approval at Ellie.

“Must’ve been why they were red as a beetroot when I saw them earlier.”

“Can we just stop – that is –” he shot an apologetic look at Tina. “I’m so sorry, Tina.”

“Relax, Newt. We’re not gonna tell my future nieces and nephews about it.” Theseus winked causing him to blush with an even deeper shade of red.

“Stop teasing him,” Tina said, her cheeks still pink from embarrassment.

“Alright, cut it out, _Scamander_. We have to get your brother out of here.” Ellie folded her arms once again, but still smiling while shaking her head.

Theseus continues to smile wickedly, “Right. So, if we cannot apparate then what can we do?”

“Perhaps we can go to Castelobruxo?” Newt said thoughtfully.

“The wizarding school?”

“We can ask if we can use their fireplace to get to the Brazilian Ministry of Magic.” Tina smiles exuberantly as she reaches for Newt’s hand once again. Newt smiled shyly back to her, still awkward but unable to stop staring at Tina as she smiles.

“I should probably send an owl to the Ministry to let them know.” Theseus started to rummage through the messy tabletop looking for a blank parchment and quill.

“No! It might get intercepted.” Ellie reached for his arm to stop him. “We can let them know once we’re at Castelobruxo. The Headmistress would be glad to help us out.”

“And how are we going to get there?”

“By foot. Newt cannot apparate.” Ellie glanced at Newt.

“Fine.” Theseus sighed exasperatedly. “But we have to move as soon as possible so go and check on those creatures before we leave.”

Ellie nodded and quickly turned towards the door without saying another word. Newt stood up quietly followed by Tina, but he immediately stopped her.

“Stay here with Theseus.”

“It would be faster if I’ll help you.” She argued.

“I know. But some of the newer beasts are not yet accustomed to you.” Newt winced. “It would be better if you stay here and help Theseus plan our escape.”

“Please be careful.”

“I will.” He swiftly dropped a kiss on Tina’s forehead before turning towards the door. He hesitated for a moment when he heard her calling out to him through the door.

“Newt?”

“Yes, love?”

“I love you.”


End file.
